


Ruined

by mid_sweettalk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, You've been warned, alpha!pharah, and slight dubcon because of that, don't read if you don't like that stuff cuz you already know what you're gonna find inside~, g!p pharah, omega!mercy, omegaverse and all that, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_sweettalk/pseuds/mid_sweettalk
Summary: The nanites running through Angela Ziegler's body have slowly suppressed the effects of her heat cycle to the point where she hasn't actually had one in years. That all changes when Fareeha Amari joins their unofficial organization.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE Y'ALL BE WARNED this is trash, lots of smut, with a teensy bit of plot worked in. Also, no judgment. If you do read it, let me know how you like it ;) It's definitely not meant to be my greatest writing--you have been warned.

So far, at least in Angela’s opinion, things had been going relatively well at the newly-but-not-officially-reformed Overwatch. The flirting that had always been tossed her way in the old days had calmed down significantly, as had Angela’s own reactions to them. Over the years, her nanites had slowly repressed her heat until it was practically nonexistent. This was (thankfully) accompanied by a dulled sensitivity to others’ pheromones. 

There used to be a time when Angela would nearly crumble from an Alpha’s command at the right time of the month. It had been extremely frustrating to deal with, especially once she became a doctor—which happened relatively early in her life. She was grateful for the nanites’ work, really.

Now, everyone treated her more like a Beta; less teasing and outright flirting, no more Alphas suddenly becoming overprotective of her. She knew that agents like Winston, Lena, and Jack had always respected her, but it somehow felt as if she was respected more, now. They were more willing to let her be their field medic, with her new-and-improved Valkyrie suit (although that could have been due to the lack of other options for medical support at this stage of redevelopment). She felt stronger.

Then they received a new recruit that ruined everything.

 

Angela was always up early, before the sun most days. She started the morning coffee and would always drink at least two cups before heading back to the med bay. Looking through the various forms that littered her desk, she spotted a new file with a familiar name.

Angela opened the folder in shock, reading over the basic info on one Fareeha Amari. Jack had mentioned a possible new recruit, but he had neglected to mention that it was Ana Amari’s daughter joining them. 

The last time Angela had seen Fareeha, the world had been so very different. Fareeha had barely been a teenager. Angela had been distracted by the glamour of the beginnings of Overwatch. Ana had been alive.

Angela shook her head at herself. Fareeha was a grown adult now—and a very well-accomplished one, if her file was true. She might not even remember Angela, for all she knew.

She wondered if Fareeha had grown to have that same gentle power that her Beta mother had emanated, once upon a time. Ana had always been charismatic, putting everyone at ease instantly. Maybe having another Amari around would be a good thing; if she was anything like her mother, maybe things wouldn’t implode, this time around.

Angela scolded herself. She remembered the bickering arguments the Amari women would get into. Fareeha was her own person, and Angela shouldn’t compare her to Ana. She couldn’t even imagine living under the weight of that shadow.

A few hours later, Angela was getting antsy—unusually so. Nothing had happened to disturb her routine for the day, but she couldn’t stop bouncing her leg or tapping her pen. She decided that she would put in an hour or so at the gym that night, after the majority of the crew had gone to sleep.

She stayed away from coffee for the next few hours, but she never felt any less anxious. In fact, it was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate on her research.

A knock on the med bay doors brought her out of her haze. Athena automatically opened the door for Jack, and a faint smell entered the bay from the hallway.

Angela slightly scrunched up her nose in delight. “Is someone cooking?”

Jack stopped on his way in, head cocking to the side. “No. No one’s cooking anything. Look, Amari Junior is here. She’s being shown around the place right now, but she’ll be over soon for your examination.”

Angela nodded, chewing on the end of her pen. “All right. I will be ready for her. Thank you.” She went back to her tablet, hearing the med bay doors open and shut again.

An hour later, Angela was about to give in, standing to go for a quick jog when Athena announced that “Captain Fareeha Amari” was at the door.

Angela nodded to herself, setting her things down and stepping around to the front of the desk. “Let her in, Athena.”

The bay doors opened, and Angela collapsed against her desk. The smell from earlier had returned, but overwhelmingly so. It felt as if every nerve in her body was tingling in pleasure.

It was desperately obvious to Angela that Fareeha Amari was no Beta. Honestly, she wasn’t even quite sure Fareeha was an Alpha—never in her life had Angela _nearly come_ just from an Alpha’s presence.

It was still strange to realize what had just happened. Angela was… dazed, to say the least.

It was quite clearly Fareeha that had caused Angela’s all-day energy—Fareeha, the Alpha like no other, who had just sent Dr. Angela Ziegler spiraling into her first heat in six years.

She was still so far away, Angela realized. Her body was aching for Fareeha to come closer, but the soldier stood frozen in the doorway. Angela could see how tense her muscles were from her place against the desk; of _course_ she had noticed the stench of Omega pheromones filling up the room. Was that why Jack had looked at her so strangely, before?

Angela didn’t even have the spare energy to shake her head at herself—she could only close her eyes, the rest of her focus put towards not throwing herself at the newest Overwatch recruit.

“I’m sorry, Doctor,” Fareeha said, voice only the smallest bit stilted. “Should I come back at another time?”

_How does she have that much control?_ Angela knew that the majority of Alphas would not be able to resist the urge to abandon all logic and claim the Omega in front of them. Fareeha, however, flushed and tense, was being a complete gentleman.

_Fick_.

“No, I’m,”—Angela choked on the smell of Fareeha as soon as her mouth opened, chocolate and rocket fuel and salt and _coffee_ and— “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.” Her hands were gripping the edge of the desk so tightly, she wasn’t quite sure if the edge was cutting into her fingers. “Please, Athena, help C-Captain Amari reschedule for later today.”

“Yes, Dr. Ziegler.”

“I will see you tonight, Doctor,” Fareeha rushed out in one breath, before turning tightly on her heels and exiting the med bay. As soon as the doors closed behind her, Angela released the whimper she’d been fighting this whole time.

She was beyond wet. She had soaked through her underwear and pants, so much so that she could feel the slickness pooling between her crotch and the desk. Now alone, she couldn’t help but shift her hips a bit, grinding her clit against the hard surface.

Angela let out a low moan, clenching her thighs together. Before she put any more thought into it, she muttered for Athena to enter Do Not Disturb protocol and entered her bedroom.

Nothing was enough. She easily stretched to accompany four fingers, but Angela forced herself to stop after the sixth orgasm had done nothing to alleviate the effects of her heat.

“Athena,” she gasped, trembling on the bed with her fingers still inside of her, “emergency suppressants.”

“Yes, Dr. Ziegler.”

It took three and a half hours for Angela to stand again, the suppressants finally taking effect enough for her to regain control over her body.

She felt ridiculous. Now that her head was clearing up, she was realizing more and more just how much of an embarrassment she’d made of herself.

And poor _Fareeha_. No one should have to deal with such… unprofessional behavior—from their doctor, no less. How could she gain Fareeha’s trust after that scandal?

“Dr. Ziegler?”

“Yes, Athena?”

“It is almost time for your rescheduled appointment with Captain Amari. Are you feeling well enough to attend?”

Angela turned on the shower and took off what little clothing she still had on. “Yes, I believe so, Athena. Keep the appointment as scheduled. I’ll take the supplements before she arrives.” Hopefully, the normal pills in addition to the emergency dosage would keep her hormones balanced in the presence of her new patient.

 

It wasn’t until Fareeha walked into the med bay for the second time that day that Angela realized she hadn’t gotten the chance to actually _look_ at her. She had definitely grown. Her black hair was held in the same style, cropped just at her broad shoulders. The udjat underneath her eye was both new and familiar, and Angela reminded herself to not compare Fareeha to her mother. 

Indeed, the similarities stopped there, as Fareeha’s frame was much taller—stiffer and sturdier than Ana ever stood. Her entire energy was something unique. No wonder she’d had such a reaction earlier.

_So far, so good,_ she encouraged herself as she gave a small smile and slowly met up with the captain. “I really do apologize for what happened earlier. I assure you, my behavior is never usually that out of line. It was completely unprofessional, and it will not happen again.”

There was only the faintest of blushes across Fareeha’s face as she sat down on the examining table. “It is no concern of mine, Doctor. I trust you.”

And for some reason, the openness with which the captain said the words that eased Angela’s greatest worry completely overcame the suppressants.

Angela couldn’t hold back the squeaky whimper this time, as Fareeha was now only three feet away instead of twenty and was _so perfect—_

Fareeha jumped to her feet, facing Angela with her back perfectly straight. She couldn’t hear either of their breathing; it was like waiting for the pin to drop. Angela’s entire body was tensed with the urge to wrap her legs around the captain’s hips and feel teeth against her neck.

She groaned at the thought, and Fareeha’s pupils blew wide open. Her left hand was clutching the cushion atop the examination table. Angela felt wetness start to slowly drip down her thighs as she imagined that grip in her hair, around her throat. Her underwear was surely ruined. _She_ was ruined.

Her knees buckled underneath her. She couldn’t even fight it as Fareeha moved forward, grasping Angela’s forearms and keeping her from crashing to the floor. Everything was hazy, the smell of Fareeha clouding everything around her. Her face was now buried into Fareeha’s neck, and the soldier was impossibly still.

Angela couldn’t help the deep breath she took; she couldn’t really control anything her body was doing now. It started with her nose and ended with her mouth opening against Fareeha’s skin, trying to learn as much of the captain’s smell as she could.

The hands on her elbows tightened, and then Angela was biting Fareeha’s collar bone.

With a growl, Fareeha shoved Angela back against the med table, pinning their hips together and faces coming within centimeters of each other. Angela nearly came at the feeling of the Alpha’s bulge pressed to the front of her pants.

“What are you doing to me?” she gasped, and she couldn’t quite tell whether English or German had left her mouth.

She heard strained Arabic in reply, felt Fareeha’s sweet breath against her lips and the throbbing heat pressed against her. “I never do this with strangers,” she continued in English. “I’ve never wanted this so badly.” She kept her hands flat on the desk behind Angela.

“We can’t,” Angela nearly whispered, though she had no idea how or why. “I’m—I’m your doctor. We can’t do this.” Oh, yes. That was why.

Fareeha let out a growl so low it made Angela shiver, but—to the doctor’s amazement—she stepped back. She placed her hands gently on Angela’s shoulders and pushed her away. Angela felt a high-pitched whine leave her throat at the lack of contact. Her thighs pressed together, causing her to squirm.

“I am sorry,” Fareeha said without making eye contact. “You are right. I suggest that I wait outside the door while you… take some suppressants.” The way she paused made it clear that Angela was free to do _whatever_ she needed to in order to lessen her heat, which made the doctor’s ears burn a bright red.

Nonetheless, she was right. Maybe a fresh dose—perhaps more than the normal amount? —would keep her heat calm enough to finish this examination, at least. She would have to work on a more long-term solution, but for now, she nodded. Fareeha left immediately and stiffly.

Angela’s entire body was on fire. She wanted nothing more than to slip a hand into her underwear, but if earlier was any indication, she would find no relief that way.

It wasn’t unheard of for an Alpha to have such strong pheromones that they would cause Omegas to spontaneously go into heat. But it had never happened to _Angela_ before, and she honestly hadn’t expected it to. There was something about Fareeha that was stronger than her nanites in affecting her. That was terrifying.

She asked Athena for another dose of emergency suppressants. They at least seemed to kick in faster than they had earlier, so Angela had Athena call Fareeha in quickly.

They didn’t last long.

Angela’s hands wound themselves in Fareeha’s thick hair as she was slammed onto the examination table. The captain’s tongue against hers made her dizzy, and she couldn’t control the grinding of her hips against Fareeha’s bulge.

Fareeha pulled her mouth away from Angela’s, reach up to tug her head back by her hair. She trailed slick, open-mouthed kisses down Angela’s neck before saying, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

And it was that—that _concern_ Fareeha still had even through her rut-clouded mind—which made Angela know she was 100% sure she wanted this.

“ _Bitte_ , fuck—fuck me, Fareeha,” she whimpered, her Omega taking over after years of dormancy.

The captain responded with a growl against her throat and the sound of zippers being undone. Angela was suddenly flipped, bent over the table with Fareeha’s cock against her ass. She let out a wanton groan at the feeling of her thick shaft gliding between her pussy lips. She could feel how far down her thighs her arousal had already spread.

Fareeha thrust half of her cock into her with one harsh thrust. Angela’s moan was almost a sob; it had been so long since she’d been _filled_ , and even then, she’d never been filled like this. She could already feel Fareeha’s knot pressing at her entrance, before the captain drew her cock back out to the tip. Angela felt like she couldn’t breathe, but then she gasped in a deep breath as Fareeha slammed her thick cock back inside her, stretching her so deliciously.

The pace was furious after that. Fareeha’s thighs slapped against Angela’s ass with every thrust. Everything she said was exactly what Angela wanted to hear.

“You’re fucking beautiful, you know that? I love seeing you under me. You like having me take care of you, _malak_? Do I feel nice inside you? You’re going to be even more full soon.”

Angela moaned loudly, arching her back to try and take Fareeha deeper inside of her. “Please, please, _liebe_ , Alpha, _bitte_.” She was almost incoherent, and she could feel drool starting to escape the corner of her mouth. Fareeha pressed her head down into the table as she fucked her, smacking her on the ass and forcing another groan out of her.

“That’s good, _habibti_. Come for me.”

Angela screamed as she came around Fareeha’s cock, clenching tightly around the shaft as the captain upped her pace once more, blindly rutting into the doctor’s pussy. She reached around Angela’s hips and pressed her thumb to the Omega’s clit, causing another orgasm to take Angela’s body.

By the fourth orgasm, Angela was desperate to be filled. Her pussy constantly clenched around Fareeha’s cock, trying to milk anything from it—but her Alpha was strong.

“My Alpha, _liebe, bitte_ , fill me, knot me, I want—” she broke off into another sob as Fareeha grasped her hips and swiftly pushed her knot past Angela’s entrance. Suddenly, she could feel the captain’s warm come spurting deep inside her, making her see stars.

Angela went limp on the examination table, and Fareeha on top of her. The captain pressed feather-light kisses against the back of Angela’s neck. They both periodically let out low moans as more, smaller orgasms continued to happen.

Angela felt Fareeha’s hot breath on the back of her neck. “Doctor, I hope this isn’t too presumptuous of me, but could I treat you to dinner?”

Angela let out a bark of laughter, turning her head to meet Fareeha’s gaze over her shoulder. She studied the captain for a moment, her heart full. “My Alpha,” she whispered, testing it out with a non-heat-crazed mind.

Fareeha’s smile would have knocked her off her feet, had she been standing. It was a wide, brilliant grin that only made Angela want more.

Her hips were shifting before she fully realized what she was doing, and that grin dissolved into that delicious Alpha expression once more. Still knotted, Fareeha began thrusting shallowly into Angela’s full pussy, growling, “Mine.”

Angela whimpered and arched her neck. “ _Yes_ , please, yours Alpha.” When she felt the piercing pain and pleasure of Fareeha’s bite, she came again, lost in the pleasure she hadn’t even known she'd been craving.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
